thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Investments/@comment-178.11.225.142-20170329191609/@comment-31914035-20170505201345
betatester tool feedback(includes a lot that doesn't matter, was just including everything I noticed): Given it's already so complete, it would be cool if the tool had a save generator for the different segments based on the choice selections given. Would be nice if I changed my mind or a consequence is added later on or something. Of course, not supporting different sx shopping configurations because that would be absurd. But max valid exp and sx givin your choices for a truly perfect playthrough. Frankly I have no idea how doable that is though. Your vote passing boxes say "Doesn't Passes," which is improper english. Should be "Doesn't Pass." "Helped Chaya Move heavy stuff, Helped Chaya Move do shopping" -Odd capitalization, remove "Move" from second. Since you are tracking RP, at least add a dropdown selection for Nalili maturity score for accuracy. "Note: if you only se radio button with no "No" choice it's because the No is the one from a previous stage, you can go there to deselect the investment" - "se" should be "see," sentence partially blocked by rp box, not really sure what radion button means. "You've read Religion book that gives you a bonus to sarai RP" Capitalize Sarai. Maybe a little animation to draw the eye when something changes a value on the right table? Well an animation might be troublesome, but you could have the changed text change to red for an instant I think? "You social/economy score(6/7 / 20/21) is too low to have this noble meeting comment" Quotes for "this noble meeting," probably capitalize "This." "You" should be "Your." Context would also be nice. I know this toolis for optimizers that basically know everything already, but I am replaying for the first time in a long time so I don't actually know what/when this was referring to, so it's difficult to plan for. Since you have investments sorted by time, it would make a lot more sense if second chance investments where in the section you actually pay money in. I almost left 10k uninvested and lost +2 RPs for Qum and Yarra after the reunion because I forgot about the cache... Although that might have been for the best, because Yarra is planned to reach 100 before the battle of Yhilin anyway and Qum is easy enough to raise even though I whored her... Eh, there might be a check for how much corruption Simon has absorbed later, even if I don't care about stats compared to outcomes. "Nalili gains "Piercing Stab" and 25K XP atk +5 Agi +5." -The only comment I've seen with a period at the end, and thus inconsistent. "Dari gains a +5RP bonus for finding all the cluesDari gains a +5RP bonus for finding all the clues" -repeats, seems to be calculated twice as well. "At the start of chapter 3 robin gets +1 RP, Breakcarina, janine, altina, varia balia nalili dari get +5RP" -Capitalize names, oddly placed line break. "Rebuilt traps" -Should be Rebuild. Second Tactical Decision has no selection by default- not even "None." Probably because Aka's affection is over 80. Just disable None for Ardoheim Delegation if you rebuilt the bridge, rather than giving a warning. Dropbox for what to include in the hidden variable calculations? I don't want to be confused by the results of choices I haven't made yet, so being able to select a cutoff point would help a lot. Hidden variable tables should float next to selections like the RPs table, for easy reference. Save selections to file button. EDIT: Felt bad about keeping Altina in the harem only to milk her events for benefits later, so I calculated a future save where I wouldn't fuck her in the camp and she'd join the elves even though it only gives tiny benefits, but I noticed that your calculator says the elves are still in minor chaos. Not sure if it's a bug or if the other stuff I read was wrong.